DEATH BATTLE: Pete vs Bluto
by Kingkoopa121
Summary: Another fight I have a sense of pride for! This was especially fun to make since I got to exploit some good ol' toonforcing!


FC: Without any more preludes for now, let's finally get a fight done

FC: Without any more preludes for now, let's finally get a fight done

Dark: Get ready for a battle in full old timey animation

Glasses: And in color too!

FC: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

Toon Town, A Nameless Bar at Midnight

Another defeat at the hands of Mickey and his gang of goody two shoes, another drink for Pete. Its days like this where he wished he hadn't quit smoking, it always calmed his nerves after a hard day of being a cheat.

Then entered Bluto, a large man with muscles that no normal human could achieve, his beard was a mess of hair he had a face meaner than any man Pete had seen in a long time. The strongest man in the world took a seat next to Pete, bending the metal support on the seat, just like Pete. Ol' Pegleg looked into Bluto's small eyes and saw a little bit of himself in them.

"Hey bartender!" Pete exclaimed as he gulped down his drink, "Another drink, and one for beardy over here! On me!" Pete said with chuckle as he pointed to Bluto.

Bluto looked at the big fat cat next to him and smiled, "Thanks pal, it's good folks like yourself that make a rough day good!" Bluto said giving a playful punch to Pete's shoulder.

Pete smiled, "I could tell you were having a rough day, just like me!" he said as he reminisced on this mornings events.

Bluto smiled back and let out a growl, "You got that right! Ol' Popeye is always getting in my way with his stinkin spinach!" he spoke in a deep voice as he slammed his fist on the counter making a cartoonish shockwave along the wood of the counter.

Pete seemed flabbergasted, not by the shockwave Bluto created, but by Bluto's words, "Popeye!? That veggie eating shrimp? He ain't nothing compared to Mickey that little rat!" Pete said mockingly to Bluto.

Bluto only busted out laughing and continuously sending shockwaves through the counter, "Mickey?! That li lol mouse in overalls I see helping the young tikes, you lose to a mouse?! PFFT HAHAHAHAH , a big fat cat like you couldn't last a minute against Popeye if you can't even beat a mouse!" Bluto shouted as he laughed and slapped his knees.

Pete scowled as he grabbed Bluto by the shirt collar and stared him in the eyes, "Hey thems fightin words you big oaf!" Peat shouted angrily right in Bluto's bearded face

"OAF?!" Bluto yelled as he got up and grabbed Pete's shirt collar, "You wanna take this outside fatso!?" Bluto exclaimed.

Just then a small dog with a droopy face conveniently named Droopy walked up onto a chair and looked at them both. "Allow me to help" he said. Cut to outside the bar and Pete and Bluto were flung out the door, Droopy walked out the door, "Have a nice day." Droopy spoke in his sad voice as he turned around and walked back into the bar.

The two both looked and nodded at each other, agreeing to never speak of this moment again. They then remembered the fact that they're the reason they got kicked out in the first place. Both toons got up and glared at each other, they raised their fists and growled.

 **FIGHT!**

They were now in Toon Town's streets, illuminated by big neon signs, street lights, and windows from the surrounding apartment buildings.

"Hey, I'm a sportin fella, you take the first shot." Bluto grinned as he held his chin out and pointed to it.

Pete didn't like being mocked like that, he grinned and pulled a small mallet out of nowhere and with a quick swing smashed it into Bluto's chin, dazing him and making him fall backwards like a plank of wood. Pete laughed hysterically and pointed at the fallen Bluto; in reply Bluto got up, snatched the mallet from Pete's grasp and pulled a hose out of a wall.

Bluto somehow plugged the hose into the mallet, and began to blow into it, and as he did the mallets head became bigger, and bigger, and bigger like a balloon! Pete's look of entertainment turned to terror as Bluto swung the hammer behind him, and brought it down to a booming blow to Pete's head causing his entire torso to scrunch up similar to that of an accordion. Stars and birds flew around Pete's head which now had a towering lump holding up his cap.

Bluto pointed and laughed at the silly looking Pete, slapping his knees and dropping his hammer on the ground. Pete regained his senses and blew into his thumb in order to get back to his regular self. Pegleg Pete scowled and grabbed the hammer like it was nothing; he then proceeded to snap the handle on his knee. Pete wound up his fist like a propeller and gave the still laughing Bluto an uppercut so powerful it sent him higher than the tallest building on Walton Avenue. When Bluto hit the ground his own head was stuck in the concrete road, with all his might he didn't pull his head out of the concrete, he instead pulled the concrete around his head apart and got out. He shook the dust and rubble out of his beard.

Pete wasn't impressed; he's a toon just like him so he's seen much more fantastical feats then that. Pete pulled from his back pocket what looked like a bowling ball and rolled it towards Bluto, the instant it bumped into his foot it went off in a blaze of glory. Bluto only had a couple singes on his beard, but he was obviously displeased.

Bluto cracked his knuckles and started stomping over to Pete, the contents of the buildings around them bouncing ever so slightly. Pete didn't even stagger from the small scale tremors under his feet, instead he started making his own tremors as he started stomping towards Bluto, his big gut bouncing and slamming into the ground like a giant basketball. Bluto flexed his biceps and formed them into a simulation of Bluto repeatedly punching Pete in the face; Pete only glared as he continues stomping.

When they met the air was tense, two of the biggest, meanest, and strongest palookas around were about to go at it for one big tussle, and the whole town knew it since the streets were clear. Men, women, children, even the cars were hiding in order to avoid getting into the crossfire.

They scowled and glared, their foreheads pushing against each other, both of them trying to assert their dominance over the other by trying to look taller. The air around them literally quivered in fear as the true beginning of this fight came closer and closer, and then it happened.

Pete was the first to strike, he gave a much weaker uppercut then last time but it still got distance between the two, Bluto was barely affected by the hit as steam shot out of his ears and he proceeded to run at the speed of a train. Pete was smart enough to know he couldn't get out of the way of this so he instead reached into his pocket and pulled out a rifle with a bayonet on the end, Bluto just barely stopped and held in his gut before the blade pierced it. Pete had a sinister grin as he started prodding Bluto's gut with the bladed gun, his finger on the trigger the whole time. Bluto however wasn't scared at this point, he only stopped because he didn't want to get skewered. He grabbed the gun and twisted towards Pete's face, the gun was immediately dropped and Bluto proceeded to punch Pete down the street with a fist as strong as a cannon.

Pete on impact with the side walked continued down the street rolling like a car tire. He only stopped when he smashed into a tree, the tree of course fell right on top of him. Pete frowned as he picked up the tree and got up, he then through it down the street directly at Bluto, who proceeded to beat it into a wagon full of apples, and the leaves were left in a neat pile.

Pete scowled realizing this bearded brute wasn't going down as easy as he'd hoped, Pete needed an attack plan, and he needed one fast as Bluto was running down the sidewalk at train speeds once again. And just on time he pulled a curtain around himself and was in an emperors outfit, and with a sway of his hand the wall next to him grew several faces and jutted out in front of Bluto. The strongest man in the world makes a big indent in the newly created baracade, Pete laughed as he snapped his fingers and several of the candle lit street lamps grew evil eyes and began surrounding Bluto. All of them proceeded bombarding Bluto's rear end with flames, Pete side stepped as Bluto screamed in shock and pain and proceeded to barrel through the wall and down the sidewalk.

Pete took the brief moment of safety to laugh at his opponents suffering, unfortunately for him, Bluto could hear such a booming laugh from even space, Bluto put the fire out in a bucket of water and proceeded to run towards Pete again, this time even faster. Pete was surprised, was Bluto really so stupid that he'd fall for the same trick, in an instant another wall shot out in front of Bluto, who proceeded to put his fists out in front of him. Pete had his lamp soldiers at the ready, but to his dismay Bluto rammed through the wall like paper.

Bluto grabbed Pete and continued running at insane speeds. Pete struggled against the bearded brutes grip, he even tried removing his outfit (Don't worry he was still wearing clothes under it) and throwing it at Bluto, but because of the speeds they were going at the clothes only ripped up against Bluto. Pete socked Bluto in the face a couple of times in an attempt to get him to stop, however it did nothing, it was the equivalent to punching a brick wall.

Just like that Pete had a devilish idea, behind his back he pulled out a stick of dynamite. He lit it and then tossed it in front of one of the brick apartment building down the street. Bluto smiled thinking Pete had finally given up, little did he know just a few feet away was a stick of dynamite about to blow. And boy did it blow, just as Bluto passed it the stick went off and engulfed Bluto in a big cloud of smoke, Pete grinned as he was conveniently able to avoid the blast, and as the smoke cleared Bluto was covered in soot.

He dropped Pete on the ground and coughed out some smoke, and just as he did the brick wall next to him collapsed and crushed him. Pete left another stick of lit dynamite next to Bluto and backed away a good distance and hid behind a bush. Bluto was not dead, nor unconscious, he was pissed. So in retaliation he felt around the ground and grabbed the stick, he flung it towards Pete who was none the wiser. As the stick flew through the air, Bluto lifted the brick wall off his back and stretched.

Meanwhile Pete was laughing to himself behind the bush, he didn't even notice the same stick of dynamite landing in front of him. The next second Pete was flying through the air towards Bluto, who caught him by the neck and proceeded to throw him to the end of the street and into the shipyard.

Pete let out a low growl as he got up, he looked around, and he saw several boats of all different kinds. But the one that stood out most to him was his old Steamboat, he still used it for some leisurely cruising but it's also where he hid some of his possessions. It was about time that he busted his old gear out, especially since Bluto was stomping down to the shipyard ready to give him the old eraser treatment. Pete got on his boat as quick as possible and found the closet inside; he looked inside of it and had a grin on his face.

Meanwhile outside of the steamboat Bluto had made it to the yard, he looked around and growled as he couldn't see Pete anywhere, which was until he heard a familiar voice. "HEY, YOU BIG OAF!"

It was Pete in his dusty outfit; he held a tommy gun in his hands and was aiming directly at Bluto, "GET A LOAD OF THIS!" Pete shouted as he unloaded his gun upon the ship yard.

Bluto only grabbed the grass under his feet and pulled it in front of him; the bullets bounced right off the grass and flew over Pete's head, taking his cap with them. Pete aggravated at another attempt countered started stuffing his pockets with supplies, he jumped off his ship and was dressed as a King, a ring on his finger flashed and several logs appeared over Bluto. As they fell the strongest man in the world made swift dodges and started punching chunks of the logs at Pete.

Pete only caught the chunks and tossed them back, the logs kept falling, but around them small flame like creatures were spawning from the grass, they walked into the forest of logs without Bluto noticing and proceeded to light it all on fire. Bluto merely spun around and flung all the flaming logs into the ocean and other ships, the flames spread around the two palookas. Smoke covered the skies above the shipyard; they both stared at each other and cracked their knuckles. Bluto ran towards Pete with his fists clenched and his muscles flexed, Pete hid in a curtain and when he exited his crown was now a small volcano, and he was wielding a spear with a live snake head on the end of it.

Bluto dodged around as small magma rocks fell around him, all of which were shooting out of King Pete's helmet, once Bluto was out of the magma's range, he was met with a snake head snapping it's big mouth at him. Bluto only twisted the serpent heads mouth and twisted the spear handle into a pretzel shape. Bluto pulled his fist back and through it forward, only for a giant metal shield to slam in front of it and block its path. Pete hid behind the shield and started making a plan, the clanging and banging of Bluto's fist made it hard to concentrate.

Pete could tell he was at a disadvantage, and even if he broke out his best magic now Bluto barely has a scratch on him. Pete stopped thinking since it was silent, the banging on his shield stopped, Pete put his ear closer to the shield. That was the moment Bluto put all his power into one punch, smashed through the shield, and launched Pete into the fire.

Pete shouted and yelped as the fire burned him, he ran around and rolled on the grass. Bluto only laughed at this, a big fat cat on fire rolling around on the grass. Pete got up after the fire was off his body, he pulled from his pockets two revolvers. He stared down Bluto who only smiled. Pete pulled the trigger and shot a rapid storm of bullets, Bluto reached down to grab the grass and deflect them, but there was nothing to grasp, all of the grass was burnt up. Pete grinned as the bullets flew towards Bluto, Bluto flexed his chest causing his shirt to rip, his muscles blocked the bullets barely, and they made visible dents and made Bluto groan in pain. The bullets bounced off his chest and fell around his feet, his shirt somehow fixed itself and Bluto was pissed off now.

Pete was about to fire off more bullets until Bluto grabbed his hands and guns and squeezed with all his might. The guns crumpled up like paper and Pete responded by struggling against Bluto's grip, and whining in horrible agony. Bluto laughed as he spun Pete around like a wrecking ball and tossed him back into the street.

Pete pulled more bombs out of his pockets, he flung them like bowling balls at Bluto, each one that came at Bluto he stomped on. He regained his balance and stomped on the next one, this process repeated with Bluto getting progressively closer to Pete. The last bomb however, exploded into a strange gas, Bluto's mind shook around, he couldn't focus. His muscles numbed and he couldn't move properly, he stumbled about as his vision blurred. Pete smiled as he ran back into the yard and began punching Bluto repeatedly in the face, only confusing him more, Bluto was seeing double, no triple! No Quadruple! Pete smiled realizing Bluto was too confused to fight anymore.

Pete decided to bust out some illusionary magic, he created two reaper versions of himself, floating around and swinging their scythes at Bluto. Bluto would already be shaking in his boots from two ghosts attacking him, but his vision was so messed up, he was seeing an entire wall of Reaper Pete's attacking him, Bluto turned around and hightailed it, but he tripped and his face fell right into a fire. Bluto yelled as he smacked himself in the face repeatedly trying to the fire off, Pete grinned and put a shovel right in Bluto's path. As soon as Bluto stumbled onto it the shovel popped up and smacked him right in the back of the head.

Bluto giggled tiredly as he fell to the ground, stars spinning around his head. Pete instantly pulled him up and started dusting him off, "Come on now don't get so dirty, you wanna look good for your picture don't ya?!" Pete said as if none of the fight had happened.

"Picture?" Bluto said idiotically as he pointed to himself, as soon as Pete nodded the strongest man in the world had a dopey smile on his face as he began dusting himself off.

Pete positioned Bluto just right, Bluto had a big grin on his face, his teeth sparkled in the night, illuminated by the flaming shipyard. Pete pulled out a revolver and put in some ear plugs, "Now close your eyes, and give us a big smile," Bluto just as Pete had asked, Pete had a nasty grin on his face, he put the gun up to Bluto's grinning face, "Now say cheese!"

Bluto nodded, "Cheeeee-" He was cut off by a loud BANG from the gun, when the smoke cleared Bluto's face was covered in soot, his hair and beard weren't tidy and clean anymore.

Pete laughed and slapped his knees and stomach as Bluto stared at the laughing Pete, his mind finally fixed up from the ordeal he just went through, his eyes went red and steam shot out his ears, he grinded his teeth and wiped the soot off of his face. Bluto grabbed the hand gun, chewed it into a chain, lassoed the chain around Pete's leg, and flung him into a tree.

The tree began falling on top of Pete, "Oh no you don't!" Pete yelled as he grabbed the tree and flung it at Bluto.

All Bluto did was glare at the oncoming tree, the flying foliage stopped in its tracks and screamed like a little girl, falling apart into a pile of leaves and toothpicks. Pete looked in fear as Bluto was red, covered in lumps and bruises, and was ready to kill anything in his path to Pete. But Ol Pegleg Pete wasn't going to let some muscle bound oaf like Bluto deter him. Pete was the meanest there ever was and he was gonna make sure this brute knew it, Pete grabbed a stop sign and pulled it from the ground, he grabbed the octagonal sign and crushed it up to look like an executioners axe.

Bluto looked at this and grinned a wide toothy grin. He pulled a lamp post out of the ground and crumpled up the lamp part of it up along with some of the actual pole, he then let it heat up in the fire and proceeded to mold it into the shape of a medieval flail, minus the chain, then with one breath he cooled off the metal pole.

They both rushed towards each other with their weapons held behind them, they both swung, Pete side stepped out of the way of the flail cracking the ground, and Bluto ducked under the axes blade. They continued swinging, Bluto occasionally trying to land a right hook on Pete however this didn't work. Pete swept his leg and broke Bluto's balance, it was his only chance, Pete swung his axe down on Bluto's head . . . It didn't work, the axe only bent around Bluto's thick head, the only thing actually damaged was his hat. Pete's eyes shrunk and his lips quivered, Bluto grabbed the axes handle and twisted it around like a bendy straw.

It was Bluto's turn, he took his flail and slammed it into Pete's head, a tall lump grew on Pete's head as little birdies flew around it. The birds proceeded to try and warn Pete about another attack; however Pete was way too confused to understand this. Bluto held his flail like a baseball bat and began the wind up, he then swung with all his might, the flail jabbing into Pete's gut and launching him into the air and far away. Bluto ran around the yard as a random crowd of people surrounded him and let out cheers of excitement.

Meanwhile Pete was flying miles away, his fur was a mess. In his direction was a construction site, the workers there were getting a really early start since this building was supposed to rise above the clouds, of course currently the tower was only a couple feet taller than an average apartment building. And at the very top of the tower of girders, were a couple of pigs eating some sandwiches, they watched stars and wondered if there really was alien life out in space. It was then that Pete slammed into the girder and was sitting slouched, with a few lumps on his head.

One of the pigs were going to offer him a sandwich, however it was then that the head piece of the flail slammed right into Pete's head and knocked him off. The pigs were never able to even look at a sandwich again.

Bluto took a fast stride towards the construction site; he had a big smile on his face as he hummed a happy toon. Pete on the other hand was in pain, he had crashed into the ground, his back only ached, his jaw hurt, not just his jaw, his entire head. He was certain that bearded brute was on his way to finish the job, Pete needed a plan, and he had one.

As Bluto walked he noticed balls of energy flying towards him, Bluto wasn't worried, he took a real beating but after a hit like that there was no way Pete could be able to fight back to hard. Bluto only smacked his hand on the energy balls and hopped over them, but each one just flew back and hit him in the back of his head, this continued with the process getting faster and faster, and Bluto was getting madder and madder.

Then a wall of small skeleton soldiers blocked Bluto's path, he growled angrily and started boxing them away and made a path for himself, they clawed at his legs but these were like paper cuts to him. Bluto had finally made it, the construction site where Pete was, Bluto walked in his arms swinging side to side. He looked around and growled, once again Pete was nowhere to be seen.

But Pete however, could see Bluto very well, Pete had already taken the form of a giant dragon and was hanging from the girders above, he snorted and landed in front of Bluto with a roar. Bluto jumped back from the sudden appearance of a giant dragon.

Pete grinned as he smashed Bluto into the ground with his giant scaled hand. He then pulled a girder from a pile and began slamming it on top of Bluto like a hammer, trapping him more in the ground. Bluto's face was red with rage, he took a deep breath and start stretching the ground around him. Pete had a wide smile and also took a deep breath.

Pete then unleashed a horrific torrent of fire upon Bluto, who countered by releasing all the air he took in. A blast of fire and wind smashed against each other, but only one of them was going to be triumphant, and it was Pete. The dragon cat only heightened the power of his fire breath and burned and knocked away Bluto. Pete then flapped his wings, not only knocking over several fences and walls, but also sending Bluto rolling down the street.

Bluto groaned as he got up and started walking against the wind, Pete growled and punched Bluto back twenty feet. Pete began walking towards Bluto, shaking Toon Town with every step, Bluto growled and grabbed an abandoned apartment building, he put all his strength into lifting the whole thing up, including the basement! Bluto staggered back and could barely keep balance, Pete growled in surprised as he took another breath and launched another stream of fire at Bluto. In return Bluto tossed the building at Pete, smashing into his face and stopping the fire.

Pete backed up a bit, his head was throbbing in pain, he flapped his wings and tried to blow Bluto back again, it didn't work this time, this time Bluto grabbed a parked car and threw it at Pete. The dragon roared and reverted back to his regular self.

Pete rubbed his head as Bluto stood in front of him and straightened him up. Bluto then slapped the dust off of Pete's face, "Gotta look good for yer picture" Bluto said to Pete with a wide smile; Pete gulped and smiled sheepishly as he nodded. "Say Cheese!" but before Pete could get a word in, Bluto punched Pete another couple miles away.

Pete crashed into a house, luckily the residents were away on a vacation to their homeland, Pete looked around and snuck into the bathroom of the house, he looked at himself in the mirror, he wasn't a pretty sight, he gave himself a cleaning and from his pocket pulled an outfit out, a suit from when he worked for Maleficent. He put it on, and lucky him since it fit like a glove on his large figure.

Bluto was growling as he walked down the street towards the house, the citizens of this suburban cul-de-sac had already been evacuated; even the animals on a houses farm were gone. Only two people remained there, well one person and a big fat cat. They met at the center of the cul-de-sac; they stared each other down and circled. Pete pulled a couple of daggers from his pocket and with one swing threw them all at Bluto; he countered this by backhanding them away like a curtain. Pete snapped his fingers and several boulders fell on top of Bluto, they all smashed on his head, making him both dizzy, and annoyed.

Pete pulled a manhole cover from the ground and threw it like a frisbee, in turn Bluto caught it in his mouth, he then spit it out and tried to wipe the germs off his tongue. Pete pulled out six of those confusing bombs and launched them at Bluto. The Strongest Man in the world only needed to stomp and the street in front of him flung the bombs into the air, they all exploded and their the gas slowly came down upon them, Pete quickly teleported out of the vicinity and hid in a house, Bluto wasn't as fortunate, the gas made his vision blur, his muscles numb, but he was still angry, he spun around with his arms outstretched, he created a tornado and sent the gas into the earth's atmosphere, this would destroy the ecosystem years later.

Pete got out of his hiding place and scanned around, Bluto was starting to recover from the gasses, Pete needed to act fast. So he jumped into the air and created a shockwave upon impact with the ground, Bluto could barely keep his balance, it didn't help that Pete had run over and started giving Bluto quite the beating. Pete even grabbed Bluto by the collar of his singed and dirty shirt and flung him into a big tree. The tree however did not fall much to Pete's aggravation, Pete proceeded forward as he brandished a rapier. Bluto started coming only to meet the thin end of the blade right at his face, he responded to this by getting up and letting his chest bend the blade to where it was completely useless. Pete didn't look surprised, his next plan of action was to start dropping boulders on top of Bluto, of course Pete teleported out of the way as to avoid becoming a pancake.

Bluto being his usual self caught all of the boulders and had they stacked on top of each other, then with one breath for each rock he launched them at Pete like a machinegun. Pete did his best to dodge them but the last one smashed into him and launched him into a wall. When the boulder rolled off Pete was indeed, flat as a pancake, he peeled off the wall and flew with the wind.

Pete smiled and laughed as Bluto couldn't reach Pete from the ground. That was until Bluto started inhaling, it was then that Pete had to try and air swim away from being eaten by Bluto. At Bluto's inhaling became stronger Pete had an idea, Pete took his thumb and started blowing into it, and with that he was no longer a flying pancake. Bluto at the time was struggling to keep inhaling, he didn't even his eyes open to see Pete coming down like a meteor from space.

With that Pete smashed into Bluto's head, not only sending a shockwave throughout Bluto's body, but also the entire cul-de-sac. The Strongest Man in the world crashed backwards into the ground, Pete of course bounced off him and created another shockwave upon impact with the ground, this shockwave got Bluto standing up straight.

Bluto was in a daze; his head's been taking a real wallop today. Pete walked up to Bluto with a confident look in his eyes, he pulled out a mallet similar to the one from the beginning of the fight, he gave it to Bluto and held his chin out. Bluto shot steam out of his ears, this fat cat was using his own taunt, well Bluto took the hammer, and just like before he blew the head up to ludicrous sizes, he winded up, and took his swing, and Pete stepped back. The hammer missed and the momentum of the swing caused Bluto to fly up into the air and do a couple of flips. Pete laughed a hardy laugh; it was like watching fireworks on the Fourth of July!

Bluto hit the ground with a thud so loud even Pete had to cringe a little; Pete tossed the hammer away and started thinking what to do next. As Bluto got up he wiped away the sweat from his brow, he looked up to see the smug face of Pete.

Bluto shot up and threw his fist at Pete with great force, however his fist was blocked by a barrier, it was neither steel nor iron, it was just an invisible wall. Bluto kept trying to break the barrier with his fist for a good five minutes until he was panting heavily. Pete smiled and pointed up, and much to Bluto's dismay a storm of boulders was about to fall on him. Each one broke upon his head, leaving a massive lump upon his head, and then the biggest boulder of all crushed Bluto under its weight. Pete removed his barrier and pushed the boulder off of Bluto.

Pete smiled as he stood the bearded brute up and beckoned him to attack. Bluto steamed up as he charged towards Pegleg, and then a curtain fell on both of them. When the curtain opened up they were on tip of the highest tower in Toon Town. Bluto just barely caught himself as he almost fell off of the edge. As Bluto tried to regain his balance Pete grinned and became a ball of electricity, with a shiny electric smile Pete shocked Bluto violently and sent him over the edge. Bluto rocketed down the tower, smashing through balconies and poles; Pete had already teleported down to the bottom of the tower and looked up. Pete laughed and pulled out a pillow, he placed it on the ground and watched at Bluto came crashing into the sidewalk, and lucky Bluto, the pillow was right where his head was going to land however unlucky for Bluto the rest of his body was shattered inside.

Bluto groaned in pain, he struggled up and coughed violently, Pete was right there to greet him, "Face it Bluto, you're beat!" Pete said as he conked Bluto on the head with his fist.

Bluto groaned and rubbed his head, "If I'm beat then finish it fatso!" Bluto said with every ounce of spite in him, it was all the energy he could muster, his pain was too great at this point, he wouldn't be able to go another second with this cat.

"Does it look like I got any dip?" Pete said with a glare and no hesitation, Bluto's face fell into fear as he backed away coughing, "Now if you don't mind, I gotta skip town, Mickey'll have my head for all the collateral we caused!" Pete said still glaring at Bluto, he pulled out a hammer and whacked Bluto on the head, knocking him out cold.

Pete walked away with a skip in his step, maybe things were looking up for Old Pegleg Pete.

 **KO!**

FC: Well damn . . . That was a slap to logic

Glasses: First off, since there is no reliable way to kill a toon other than dip, this fight had to be a knockout.

Dark: So here's the reasons why Pete won this.

FC: While yes Bluto is stronger than Pete however, Pete's smarter and has at his disposal a massive supply of magic and weapons that could take down Bluto.

Dark: Yeah Bluto can lift an unfinished iron bridge, but Pete's already pretty strong, now turn that already strong toon forcer into a dragon . . . Yep

Glasses: Plus Bluto was very susceptible to Pete's tricks, especially if he was mad, Pete only needed time to think up a way to use Bluto's Brawn.

FC: The winner of this fight is Pete

Dark: THAT'S ALL FOLKS

 **Pete**

 **+Smarter**

 **+Had a large arsenal of magic and weapons**

 **+Could easily trick Bluto**

 **+Has shown a lot more impressive feats of durability**

 **-Was substantially weaker then Bluto in strength**

 **-Some of his arsenal could be easily countered by Bluto**

 **Bluto**

 **+Physically Stronger then Pete**

 **+Could counter some of Pete's arsenal**

 **-Less durable**

 **-The rest of Pete's arsenal could take him down**

 **-Dumber then Pete and could be Easily Tricked**


End file.
